


A Name

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The little boy, the sole survivor of an expedition that brought back the “Mo-na-do” thing from Valak Mountain was strange. He rarely spoke and kept to himself, a lot of the kids said he seemedsoulless… But Fiora and Reyn didn’t agree.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the XBC1 server im in... many good ideas flow from there

The little boy, the sole survivor of an expedition that brought back the “Mo-na-do” thing from Valak Mountain was strange. He rarely spoke and kept to himself, a lot of the kids said he seemed  _ soulless… _ But Fiora and Reyn didn’t agree.

Sure, he was odd, but he wasn’t soulless! If anything, the oddest thing was that he didn’t have a name. When they asked him for it, all he did was stare at them, head tilted to the side.

“I don’t have one, I haven’t picked one out.”

Reyn had been confused, but Fiora was quick to nod sagely. “You’re like Dunban, right? You’re parents messed up and gave you a girly name, even though you’re a boy!”

“...I think so.” He replied, rubbing his arm. “I don’t remember them well, but Dickson said the name on my records was a girl’s name, and I knew that was wrong.”

Reyn nodded. “So you  _ are  _ like Dunban… that’s so  _ cool! _ ”

“But you haven’t picked a name?” Fiora frowned, worried. “Why not?”

He shrugged a bit. “I know I’m a boy, but I don’t know what name fits me”

“Then there’s only one thing to do!” Fiora put her hands on her hips, looking at her friend. “Right, Reyn?”

“Right! We’ll help you pick a name!”

“Help me pick a name…” He nodded a bit, though his face was still hard to read. “I don’t mind just being called boy, but I would like that… very much.”

\--

“Sooo, what about Gregory?” It was about the third week of trying to help the boy find himself a name, and Fiora seemed to be running on fumes with ideas.

Reyn made a face, scrunching up his eyebrows. “Ew! He’s  _ not _ a Gregory, Fiora!”

She huffed, cheeks puffed out. “You don’t know that!”

“I’m not a Gregory.” His voice, which had started to gain more emotion through all these weeks, spoke up. “It doesn’t fit me.”

“Well, sorry for trying!” She pouted at the boys. “I haven’t heard  _ Reyn _ suggest any names, yet!”

“Names are hard! I swear I got one in the works!” Reyn stuck out his tongue. “Just give me a little more time to cook on it!”

“You’re lying, I can tell!” Fiora crossed her arms. “Just admit you have noooo name planned!”

“I-I totally do! Just give me some time, Fiora! Time!”

“Bleeeeh!”

“Bleeeeeeh!”

They stopped their bickering and sticking out their tongues when they heard a giggle. A very soft, sweet giggle they had never heard before… Wait! That was the boy! The boy was giggling!

“This is a first!” Fiora grinned from ear to ear. “We should try and get you to make that sound more often!”

“Yeah!” Reyn nodded in agreement. “B-but name first, I have a great idea to share soon!”

“Reyn, stop lying…!”

\--

“I have my name suggestion ready!” It was like two weeks later when Reyn showed up, his chest puffed out.

“Just took you forever, which is proof you had to look for one.” Fiora stuck out her tongue and the boy giggled again, having become more and more emotive every day, the more they spent time together. “Well? Go on! Share!”

“Claus!” He nodded. “I kept thinking, what name fits this boy? And I think Claus fits his face.”

“Oh, what a handsome name!” Fiora clapped her hands together and looked to the boy. “What do you think?”

This was the first time Reyn and Fiora really saw the boy looking so uncomfortable. His face was pale, as if all color had drained from it. His lip was trembling and he was hugging himself. Why was he so upset…?

“That name… it makes me feel uncomfortable.” He finally spoke. “I don’t want to use it.”

“Look at what you’ve done!” Fiora huffed at Reyn, before turning to the boy with a slightly softer look on her face. “That’s okay, you don’t have to use it…”

“Sorry!” Reyn knelt in front of him, patting his hands. “Forget I even suggested the name!”

“It’s okay… I-I just won’t use it.” He thought for a moment. “...I think I know what I want to be called, anyway…”

“Oh?” Fiora’s eyes lit up. “Tell us, tell us!”

“We’ll finally have a name for our buddy!” Reyn grinned at him. “Let’s hear it! I bet it’s great!”

“I want to be called…” He closed his eyes for a moment before the name that would become his left his lips. “Shulk.”


End file.
